


Flowers for You

by Rainie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7971841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainie/pseuds/Rainie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu is determined to pick flowers with her brother and Yachi. Perhaps there's a reason behind her wanting to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers for You

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this done since April or something, but I never got around to posting it. I have time now though!  
> Honestly, I don't ship Hinata and Yachi, but they work in this little scenario. And I also vaguely remember this being based on a prompt, but I don't remember what.  
> Enjoy!

The sun was shining high and bright in the sky, a wonderful warm spring day, and Natsu was determined to "Pick all the flowers!"

"Shouyou, let's go play outside!" Natsu burst into her brother’s room, bouncing energetically in the doorway, where he and Yachi were studying. 

Or more so, Yachi was helping Shouyou study.

"Natsu, later. Yachi and I are studying at the moment." Shouyou pointed to their notebooks and the piles of paper scatter on his desk. The little girl stopped bouncing and pouted, clearly disappointed and not happy with the answer.

"But it's warm and sunny, and there’s no school today!" Natsu reasoned, trying to put emphasis on the fact that they didn't _have_ to be doing school work right then and there. Natsu was not having no for an answer today.

"Later, Natsu. I promise." Shouyou said, getting up to shoo her away and close the door.

"I think it might be nice to take a break, Hinata." Yachi spoke up, looking nervously over at the bickering siblings. "We're almost done anyway."

And now Natsu, Shouyou and Yachi were in a meadow by the Hinata household.

The meadow was reasonably large, with clusters of brightly coloured flowers scattered throughout the brightest green grass the three were sure they'd ever seen. The smell that filled the area was what Shouyou thought for sure spring was meant to smell like.

"Woah!" Natsu cheered, resuming her energetic bouncing and raced ahead into the large expanse of flowers.

Both Yachi and Shouyou trailed behind awkwardly, not entirely sure what to do. It stayed like this until Natsu ran over to them, grabbing her brother's hand and dragging him away from Yachi telling her to "Stay here! We'll be back!"

"Ah! Natsu, calm down!" Shouyou yanked his hand from the little girls surprisingly strong grip, who immediately began to then pick any and all flowers that were around her.

"Come on!" She said, looking over at her brother and frowned. "You gotta help pick lots of flowers." And so they did, Shouyou looking back to Yachi after a moment to see that she was picking some too, a short way away from the siblings.

A little while passed before Natsu decided that yes, they had picked enough now. 

As energetic as ever, the little girl told Shouyou to stop and ran over to Yachi, who Shouyou noticed had a rather long chain of flowers in her hands. He walked over to the two girls, who were giggling together and stopped when he reached them.

Natsu tugged on her brother's sleeve, covering her mouth with her little hand, whispering to him. Yachi couldn't hear what they were saying and was rather confused when Shouyou started to go red in the face.

"What?" He loudly whispered back to Natsu. "No, I couldn't do that!" Natsu dramatically groaned and placed her head in her hands before walking behind Shouyou and pushing him toward, and almost into, Yachi with all her might.

"Come on, lazy!" The little girl pestered him.

Shyly and clearly embarrassed, Shouyou grabbed his bunch of flowers in two hands and held them out to Yachi.

"Th-these are for you." He mumbled, looking at the grass.

Yachi let out a small squeak, feeling her entire face heat up. "Oh! Um!" She stammered, nervously grabbing the flowers from Shouyou. "Th-thank you!"

Natsu peeked at the two from behind Shouyou, giggling when she saw how embarrassed they were.

"You two are all red in the face." She laughed happily, causing them to turn shades of red even brighter than those of the flowers in the meadow.


End file.
